Electric Scorch
by FairyTailStars
Summary: After years of being away, Laxus' younger sister is returning to Fairy Tail. So what happens when a certain pink haired dragon slayer begins to have feelings for her? Things are going to get even more complicated when they find out a mysterious dark guild is after her in order to use her power for a dark purpose. Things are about to get crazy, but hey, that's Fairy Tail! Natsu/OC
**Chapter One:**

 ** _Raging Storms and Shocking Visitors_**

* * *

The cobblestone streets of Magnolia were deserted, a highly unusual occurrence for the normally bustling town. Although, the residents did have a pretty good reason to stay indoors, as a horrible storm was raging overhead. Rain pounded down with a vengeance, and a high-speed wind ripped through the air while thunder rumbled deafeningly in the distance. It was an incredibly dangerous feat of weather, reaching a magnitude that had not been seen in many years.

Despite this, a lone cloaked figure was attempting to make their way down the stormy streets, one arm raised against the wind with the other clutching something tightly to their chest. It would have been a truly incredible sight to see if anyone had been there to behold it, especially due to the fact that the storm could have blown any average person away with ease. Against all odds, the mysterious person steadily trudged forward, albeit slowly.

Inside the Fairy Tail guild, a beautiful woman was standing at a window, peering out into the storm.

"Is everything alright, Mira?" the white haired beauty turned her head away from the glass to see a slightly younger blonde approaching.

"I'm not sure, Lucy." Mirajane answered truthfully, "I have a strange feeling about this weather, something about it seems off..."

She returned her gaze to the downpour one last time before shaking her head and moving so that she was fully facing Lucy.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Mira offered the blonde her usual kind smile, which was readily returned by the other girl, "I might just be having an odd day."

"Alright, well remember that if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here." Lucy stated before walking off, presumably to meet up with one of her other friends.

With that, Mira went back to the bar, intending to relieve Lisanna, who had taken to helping her older sister out with the work around the guild.

All around the hall, almost every Fairy Tail member was present, none of them wanting to take a chance with the storm. Plus, the new shipment of jobs wasn't due to arrive for a few days, so there weren't many requests on the board to begin with.

Gray and Natsu were arguing about something as usual, and although it hadn't turned into a physical fight yet, it was certainly on it's way there. Juvia was half hidden behind a pillar, watching Gray with rapt attention and fawning over the dark haired boy. Erza was seated at one of the tables nearby, calmly eating a strawberry shortcake while the boys argued and chatting to Lucy about what type of job they were going to take next. Gajeel was seated in one of the booths in the back corner with Pantherlily, tuning his guitar while the exceed sharpened his sword. Levy was at one of the middle tables, reading some sort of history book while Jet and Droy cheered her on. Elfman was ranting about how much of a man he was, and Cana was drinking some sort of alchoholic beverage from a huge barrel, Macao and Wakaba watching wide eyed. Happy was persistently offering a fish to Carla, who rejected him each time while Wendy looked on. Reedus was painting a picture of Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka as they practiced shooting at a target on the wall. Laki was carving an elephant using a piece of wood she had summoned using her magic, and Max was debating the pros and cons of different types of magic with Warren. Master was sitting on top of the bar, discussing something with Mira while the white haired woman was cleaning off some dishes along with Lisanna. The Thunder Legion was also seated there, with Evergreen ranting to an extremely bored Bixlow about how beautiful she was and Freed praising Laxus about their last mission while the lightning dragon slayer drank some type of amber liquid out of a wooden mug.

Overall, it was a pretty normal day at the Fairy Tail guild, excluding the insane weather outside.

Suddenly, a loud banging noise bellowed throw the hall, catching everyone's attention.

"Wow, that storm's really picking up." Lisanna noted, her eyes a bit wider than normal.

"That's no thunder." Laxus spoke, standing up from his spot, "I would have felt it before hand."

Before anyone could reply, the sound was heard once more, more frantically this time.

"Is that... a knock?" Lucy gasped, wondering how anyone could be surviving in the extreme conditions, "Wait, is someone outside right now?"

"Well, there's one way to find out." Gray stated, walking over to the giant doors.

The ice make wizard had barely pulled on the doors when they burst open due to the intense wind, knocking him back a few feet.

Everyone stared as a figure entered the guild, face and body shrouded by the cloak. An instant later, the doors slammed shut, seemingly out of nowhere.

"That smell..." Natsu muttered, taking a step closer to the figure so that he was only a few feet away and inhaling deeply, "It's familiar somehow... but different..."

"Who are you?" Master called out to the figure, "Show yourself."

"Wow, Gramps." a feminine voice rang throughout the room as the cloaked figure spoke, "Has it really been so long that you don't remember me?"

With that, the cloak was discarded, revealing a gorgeous girl with long blonde hair and shocking blue green eyes. She wore a black tank top with a white skirt and a black low hanging belt, black and white striped fingerless gloves on her hands with black and white sneakers on her feet. With her ample chest and curvy form, she looked like something out of a fashion magazine. Although, she was admittedly a bit short, but something about her confident demeanor and playful grin told you that you would most likely receive a fist to the face if you ever said so.

There was a shattering sound as the plate Mira was holding hit the ground, but the barmaid paid it no heed as she stood frozen in place, gaze locked on the newcomer. The normally composed members of the Thunder Legion looked shell-shocked at the sight of the mysterious girl, especially Laxus, who was normally never fazed by anything. Master had paled significantly, mouth gaping. The rest of the members of the guild stared wide-eyed, gazes flitting between the strange girl and their startled members.

"Okay, who the hell are you?" Natsu blurted, breaking the stunned quietness that had fallen over the room. The boy was never one to have a filter, and the sight of this strange new girl astounding some of their strongest members was more than enough to make him extremely curious.

The girl blinked, her expression blank before recognition lit up her features once more.

"Oh right, most of you probably don't know me." in an instant, her grin was back as she held out a single gloved hand to the confused fire dragon slayer.

"The name's Rose, Rose Dreyar." she greeted cheerfully, unknowingly shocking the entire guild to the core, "Nice to meet ya."

It was utterly silent for a moment, not a single sound to be heard. And then, all at once, the spell was broken.

"LAXUS HAS A _SISTER_?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! c:**

 **I'm super excited to write this, I've had this idea stuck in my head for a quite a while, but I've never really gotten around to writing it. Now that I am, I plan to finish it all the way, and trust me, it's going to be a crazy ride...**

 **I'm going to try to update at least once a week, but it might be earlier depending on how busy I am.**

 **Anyway, this is my first Fairy Tail fic, so feel free to give me tons of feedback if you want. But, please do not make any mean or hateful comments, as they are not only rude, but will be deleted.**

 **Thank you for choosing to read this story, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **~BadAce**


End file.
